Three Forbidden Words
by Vampire Lolita
Summary: Akito has kicked Tohru out of the Sohma's house, forbidding her from seeing them again. However, Tohru and Kyo can't stand being separated. So, they meet in secret. But what if Akito found out? Things could get ugly...very ugly...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket! But I'm almost a Fruits Basket expert! I'm like ¾ way through the series, though. Well… I know enough background info anyways, sooooo… enjoy!**

**Tohru**

I've been writing songs lately. Well, poetry mostly. But sometimes when I'm at work, I'll hum something, and my made up lyrics will find their way in there.

Then, somewhere in the middle of the song, I'll gasp with joy as my face heats up.

The words swirl into a warm blend. Has your mother ever made homemade chicken soup? Well, the words feel like that. It's familiar, sensational. It's home.

It's love.

Most of my songs have revolved around love lately. Love is a delicacy. It's amazing to feel wanted—no, needed by someone.

But it can also create a giant gap in your heat, a sense of loneliness.

I guess my songs have been about someone specific. Whenever I think about it, I realize that it's my feelings about that person that I'm writing about.

Being an orphan, I guess I need an extra dose of love.

Also, being the Sohmas, You need an extra dose.

The Sohmas…are different, you would say. Oh no! Don't think badly of them! They have a curse on them…they can't control that.

But everyone's different anyways. There's just a certain capacity of "normal" that people are comfortable with. I think it's really sad. People are scared of people who are different. People will put on a show to humiliate those who are different, except we call it bullying.

Bullying: when someone picks on someone weaker to feel better about themselves.

But who, I wonder, is the weaker one?

Well, as I was saying, the Sohmas don't know love too well. I shouldn't even think this, but I think it's because of Akito. Akito makes all of them terrified to walk the planet.

When I came along, I noticed that the Sohmas maybe, actually started smiling more. Maybe.

Oh my goodness! You've been listening to me babble senselessly about stuff! I didn't even tell you whom my poems were about!

Well…It's one of the Sohmas…he's really quite handsome...really all the Sohmas are beautiful though…he seems kinda scary at first but if you look beneath that….

You'll find a very beautiful person.

He's wonderful, he's…Oh there I go again with my babbling!

Ok, I'm in love with Kyo Sohma. And two weeks ago, we could laugh together easily.

But now all of that is fading away.

**Wow. I literally wrote this on the spur of the moment. But now I have a whole story line for it. I really wanted to write a Kyoru fanfic anyways! They're one of my favorite couples! Ok… next objective: update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tohru**

"Aaaand here we are!" Momiji exclaimed joyfully. He gestured to a small apartment with all of the necessities. I was very grateful that Momiji could find me a place to stay. It was absolutely perfect, because it was in the same building where I worked!

Turns out Momiji could squeeze me in the Sohma owned building. I don't think Akito knows, but how will he find out?

"Okay, I'm gonna let you unpack! I should probably go anyways…" Momiji continued with a bit of sadness.

I turned quickly and said, "Oh, thank you so much, Momiji!"

He looked down to his feet and said, "So…this is good bye?"

I never really thought I was never going to see him again. I remembered other times we'd said good-bye. He'd have a huge smile on his face and say, "Can't wait to see you again!" or he would put on a fake tantrum, mostly to bug Kyo.

But Momiji knew he would see me again. But this time…

"I guess it is!" I was already choking on my words! "Oh, what a good bye! You don't want to remember me as the girl who was crying too hard to form a proper good bye!"

"That's okay." Momiji smiled as best as he could. Then he walked away.

He seemed almost as sad as Kyo was…

**Kyo**

Today was the day.

If there was a slight amount of sunshine in my life…she was leaving. Today.

Seeing as I'll never see her again, I wanted to tell her that…I…

I love her.

It hurt my head just thinking about never seeing her again. It hurt my head, but mostly my heart.

And of course, Akito made me the one to go get her and tell her to leave…

Her bedroom door was closed, but I could hear something from behind it.

Strumming, an acoustic guitar. And a voice sent from heaven.

"_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart…"_

She stopped playing. Only muffled sobs could be heard. That's when I entered.

She was crying face-down on her bed, with her guitar lying next to her. Her bags were already packed. All that was left was her guitar.

She looked up with puffy eyes. Puffy, but still gorgeous.

"Ah, Kyo," Her voice was hoarse, "Is it time for me to leave?" She choked on her words at the end.

"Um…no," Kyo lied, "What was the song you were playing?"

Her eyes grew wide as if to say 'You heard me playing that!' but said " An American song…one of Taylor Swift-san's songs…see…"

She took a piece of paper that had guitar tab and lyrics on it. Tohru picked up her guitar and started playing.

"_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so funny…"_

I decided to join her, changing the 'he's' to 'she's'.

"_I can't even see_

_Anyone when she's with me"_

"_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right…"_

"_I wonder if she knows_

_She's all I think about at night"_

We both laughed as we noticed that our lyrics eventually got tangled.

"I think we're done singing," Tohru laughed, putting her guitar away. She was gathering her things together.

"Tohru…?" I asked. If I remember correctly, I told her that it wasn't time to leave.

"I know you were lying, Kyo," Tohru's smile faded. She headed to the door…

"No…wait!" I exclaimed, blocking the door.

"Kyo, I don't want to get you in trouble—"

"Just…just hear me out, okay?" I pleaded.

She relaxed a bit, and gave me a nod in response.

I froze up. Crap. How to begin?

"Well…you're very nice…you probably know that already…umm…" Okay. Not doing so well.

"What I'm trying to say is," I started, trying again, "I'm going to miss you, a lot! And Tohru? I lo—"

"KYO! What is taking you so long!" An aggravated Akito screeched.

Tohru's eyes widened in horror. Great. Now she'll leave thinking she got me in trouble, and I'll never see her again to tell her that it's not her fault!

Never see her again…

She was walking out the door! No!

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a hug…

…But of course I turned into a cat…

Damn it! I can't even freaking hug her good bye! What's wrong with me?

I clung to her ankle and my tears rushed out of my eyes, making my fur wet.

Seeing this, she herself welled up in tears. She ran away as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry, Kyo!" I heard her sob.

I just lay there, doing nothing. I changed back, put my clothes on, and sat on her bed. Maybe for hours.

Now I'll never get to go out with her on a date.

I'll never hold her when she cries (not like that one would've worked anyway, but still).

I won't ever be able to help her. Protect her.

I'll never be able to say, "I love you".

If I were to say those words to Tohru, or if Tohru were to say them to me, Akito would make us pay dearly.

"I love you". Those words are forbidden.

Those three forbidden words.

**Oh noes! Sadness…Well, hoped you liked it. Now you know where the title comes from! Oh, and don't go writing reviews that say "The song is out of order…" cause I know that. Which leads me to my next point: I do not own "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Yeah I think that's it… **

**My three forbidden words are "Don't eat pasta". What kind of monster would say that? Just kidding, just kidding. To each their own opinion, ne? I love pasta…you may not. Well anyways, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo**

This was very awkward.

Me and Tohru were sitting across from each other, with a few desks in between. Didn't Akito know that we went to the same school? Heh. He can't truly keep me apart from my lovely Tohru! …unless… He could be watching this very moment. He might be waiting for me to go over to Tohru, thinking I'm safe, talk to her, then… BAM! Her blood is his for the spilling.

But…still…not probable. Isn't he busy all day with other stuff? Like being creepy to someone other than Tohru… who knows. I suppose it's safe to talk to her…and if Akito lays a finger on her I'll…I'll…well, I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something!

I couldn't wait for lunch to go talk to her.

**Tohru**

I was on the roof of the school. I asked Uo-chan and Hana-chan for some alone time. Think. That's what I need. To look things over and analyze this new lifestyle. I came here out of habit; I usually came to eat with the Sohmas. I really should leave, if I don't, I'll bump into one of them!

Minutes pass and I find myself still here, gazing at the stray clouds roll through the sky.

A voice wakes me from my trance. "Tohru!"

I immediately know who it is. I turn meekly towards the voice. "Hello…Kyo…" Then I quickly turn away, as if he weren't there.

I heard his footsteps come closer. "Y'know," he said quietly and nervously, "Akito can't _always_ be watching us."

That's true. How can he? Even with his status, the police'd take him if he came here everyday to look at the students. Also because of his status, he must be busy…right?

I rocked back and forth on my feet. Then I turned to him, holding my breath, "Okay…but…somewhere else?" I was still afraid of getting Kyo into more trouble.

Xxxxx

We walked in stiff silence to an old music room. It's really dusty, hasn't been used for a year or two. There were instruments sprawled across the room. In the corner sat a grand piano.

I took a table and moved it to a convenient spot, placing two chairs with it. Kyo and I hesitantly sat down and ate lunch. Half way through, we started to talk.

"What happened to this place?" Kyo asked.

I really didn't know myself. I gave my best guess, "Not enough students I guess…"

"That's too bad," Kyo stated.

"Too bad? It's horrible!" I exclaimed, "What are the future virtuosos going to do?"

"Get their own lessons, I suppose…" Kyo said.

"I guess…but it's just fun to do something you love after doing hard work. It de-stresses you. I'd feel relieved if I could play the piano and sing right after a test…I'd know that everything's going to be all right." I sighed dreamily.

I walked over to the piano, looking at it longingly. It's been a good year or two since I've played…but I still remember some songs…I lifted the cover and gazed at the ivory keys.

I didn't realize there was an awkward silence until Kyo said something. "Um…should I leave? I feel like I'm intruding…and class starts back up in four minutes…" and he got up to leave.

"Huh?" I squeaked, "No, wait!" Think, Tohru, think! But all I could think of was a melody…

My fingers landed on each key softly, just like the song began.

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by."_

I shocked myself. I sung and played automatically, as if I've been practicing all this time. This got Kyo's attention.

"_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but, he was looking to the sky, and_

_As he asked if I would come along, I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines, and he said_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand"_

I was so caught up in the mood; I walked right up to Kyo and grabbed his hand to start dancing. He looked very unsure, but was too polite to pull away. Neither of us really knew how to dance. Basically, our movements were graceful steps; nothing more.

"_And as he spoke he spoke_

_Ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal and…"_

We continued dancing, and slowed when I got to a particular part of the song…

"_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee"_

Our faces slowly got closer with every word I sang. Our breathing stopped and we were in our own world. Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that we were in school. It didn't matter that we were dancing in the middle of the school day, when we should really be heading back to class. It didn't matter that we were being weird.

"_Time will not flee_

_Can't you see…"_

Our lips were really millimeters apart. Then realization flushed all over my face.

We were in school.

We were dancing in the middle of the school day, when we really should be heading back to class.

We were _about to kiss_.

With a gasp, I backed away, although I didn't want to. Kyo looked very confused and sad. The hurt look in his eyes was enough to kill someone of guilt overload.

The next lines of the song played in a quiet marvel in my head.

"_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream…"_

I guess a dream is all it will ever be.

Xxxxx

**Kyo**

It was fun dancing with her. Even if our dancing was just glorified steps. Each step was a spark—a spark that slowly warmed my heart that had been dying for such warmth. The sparks slowly turned into a fire…and then a cold wind blew it out.

She backed away.

Surely she only thinks of me as a friend. That's why she backed away. I wouldn't fall in love with me if I were her.

Her eyes were still wide when she said, "Class—we need to get to class!" and collected her things, flustered.

She was leaving again. Can I stop her this time?

"Tohru…" I started.

"I'm really sorry, Kyo! I'm just so stupid! I didn't mean anything by—"

"No," I stated, "it's okay. I just want to ask you…"

Awkward silence.

What want to do is ask her to go with me to the upcoming dance. But, man, this is harder than I thought. Especially because of our awkward moment. But the dance was coming up…when else would I ask her?

"…Can you…go…tothedancewithme?" My words came out jumbled.

Yet, the most amazing thing happened.

She turned around, then smiled sweetly.

"I'd love to Kyo!"

**Sorry I had to cut off the kiss! That's so cruel of me! Waaaaah!...But stick around…they might just end up kissing…BWAHAHA! Yeah. I don't like how this is turning out. There's not enough thought put in. This is why you don't write stories when they just come into your mind! I'm going to continue it for all of you who do like it though, so don't worry. BTW, the song Tohru sings is "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton. It's really pretty! It fits Kyoru well…idk well I recommend it! (And I don't own that song either!). Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tohru**

A dance! When I was little, I'd always dreamt of going to a ball and falling in love with prince charming… I'm so so so excited to go with Kyo!

I didn't think I'd be going, seeing as the Sohmas aren't allowed to have contact with me…wouldn't a dance be risky for them in the first place? Lots of people…close together…yikes!

Hana, Uo and I were planning on having a sleepover that night, watching comedy movies at Hana's house. But when they heard that Kyo asked me out (and after much protesting from Uo), they were very excited for me!

So that's why today we're all going dress shopping! There's this cute little dress store I've wanted to try out!

Xxxx

My mouth gaped open when I walked into the store. Racks upon racks of the prettiest dresses ever! There were also tables with tons of amazing accessories!

I stepped up to a rack in the middle of the store that had caught my attention the most.

"How am I suppose to choose just one?" I asked myself.

My eyes continued to search the rack when they caught a peculiar sight.

Black hair.

Reeeeaaally long black hair.

It took everything I had not to scream—"Isuzu!"

So much for that.

I covered my mouth the instant I spoke her name.

Eep! Now she's looking over at me wide-eyed! I'm sorry, Isuzu!

Hana and Uo are now wondering what's going on. I looked to them, ready to explain. But then Isuzu turned briskly to leave.

"Um…I'll explain later," I informed confused friends, "Be right back," and then walked over to Isuzu.

Her fingers were gingerly skimming through hangers when I approached her. "What do _you_ want?" Isuzu scoffed without turning around.

Am I_ that_ predictable?

"I…um…hello Isuzu!" I greeted politely. She sent a glare over her shoulder. '_Cut to the chase'._

"Um…well…watcha doing here and stuff?" I added a small chuckle, but it ended up sounding nervous.

She brutally sifted through more hangers after I said that. Soon her sifting calmed, and she spoke.

"…Dress shopping…"

"Ooh! May I ask why?"

"You kinda are asking why already."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Isuzu sighed and turned around. "Yes, you can ask."

She took a deep breath, as if she was gathering the courage to say something. She turned back around to finger through some more hangers.

"…I'm thinking about going to the dance…" It was barely audible, but I'm sure I heard right.

I gasped happily as Isuzu visibly tensed up. "You are? That's great!"

"The school thought it would be a good idea since that's the school I'd be going to if I weren't in the hospital. Get to know the people. You know…" Isuzu mumbled, uncertain.

I nodded, "I think that's a great idea! Are you going with anyone?"

"Listen, I have to go," Isuzu replied right after I finished speaking. She then walked away.

Xxxx

**I'M SO SO SORRY! Sorry for 1. Not updating sooner and 2. Having such a short, random chapter that this story could do without. But, it just felt awkward to go straight to the dance without any transition. Also, I wanted to have a chapter with Tohru talking to one of the Sohma girls. At first it was going to be Kagura, but then I read about Rin and instantly wanted to use her instead. Also, I had no clue what to write. Thank goodness I know what to write for the next chapter… expect it soon. **

**Also, I don't know what school Rin would go to if she weren't in the hospital, so I just went with the high school. If I'm wrong and it just bothers you to tears, I'll go back and change that up.**

**Things will pick up! Next chapter is when the dance starts! YAYZ!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! **

**I'd like to address FBFan personally though: Thank you for liking my story! And thank you for the suggestion, my story must at least be kinda good to deserve one! However, I already have the plot, I just can't seem to elaborate the events. Heck, most of the stuff I come up with is on the spot! Heheh ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tohru**

_I…I'm a princess…_

Those were my first thoughts when I looked into the mirror. All worries, all fears, all inhibitions, they disappeared for that glorious moment. The girl in the mirror looked confident, professional, like she's been through this millions of times over.

My hair fell in just the right way, a slight bounce and tender curl thanks to Hana. I didn't wear any make-up, and that seemed to make me more comfortable in my skin, more natural. I did, however, wear lip-gloss.

But then comes my dress: a creamy light blue, silky fabric. The skirt had layers of shiny tule over it, as if stardust itself had been embedded within it. I wore many bracelets of fake diamond and blue ribbon.

I stepped out of my cramped bathroom, feeling quite confident in my matching blue high-heels. My friends looked upon me instantly.

Uo's eyes widened "Whoa," was all she said.

"Gorgeous indeed," Hana offered calmly.

I still hadn't convinced them to come to the dance, which was too bad. But Hana informed me that she was looking forward to a Mogeta marathon. I promised I would join in after the dance.

We all turned our heads towards the door when someone started knocking. Having an idea of who it might be for, Uo got up and answered it. She opened the door with a fancy flourish, her arm sweeping across gesturing for me to proceed.

At the door was Momiji. He bowed with the same flourish as Uo. "Princess Tohru, you're carriage awaits," he chirped happily.

I curtsied, playing along, and took his hand. I looked back at my friends to say good-bye.

"Well go!" Uo said smiling.

"Your prince awaits," Hana finished.

I nodded, my smile brightening more, and Momiji lead me out.

_My prince…_

XXXX

**Kyo**

(Before he picks up Tohru)

_This…still doesn't look right…_

I groaned in frustration again and un-did my tie. Again. Stupid thing looks crooked.

And knowing Tohru, She's probably going to look like a perfect little princess. Then there's me, her imperfect date. Ugh!

"Um…you doing okay in there?" came Yuki's voice from outside my room.

"Oh, just peachy! Now leave, it's none of your damn business!" I replied angrily.

But the Rat came in anyways, while I was trying my tie again. I decided to ignore him. I finished and, surprise surprise, it still looked weird. I started to un-do it but Rat boy stopped me.

"It looks fine. You're just nervous. Trust me she won't even care," He sighed, "Come on. Let's go."

I wish I didn't have to share a ride with Momiji, Haru, and Rat-boy. Momiji's going to be annoying, chirping crap that no one cares about. Yuki's going to correct everything I do. And I'm just not going to mess with Haru. The last thing everyone wants is for him to go black and destroy the dance…

So Yuki and I went to get in the western style stretch limo (**A/N:** Not "wild west" western. Western as in European or American. They probably have limos in Japan, but just to be safe…) and headed off.

We parked outside of the Sohma building while Momiji went up to get Tohru. When Momiji came back…I was stunned.

Tohru looked very much like a princess.

**NYA! The chapters are getting smaller and smaller! NOOOOOOO! I was thinking of doing the dance in one or two chapters, but now I'm thinking I might just do one big chapter, and that would be the final chapter.**

**I hope you readers still enjoy this (*sweat drops*).**


End file.
